The King's Sister
by Gilraen Iathrim
Summary: Meera is the sister of Caspian. Their relationship has always been a close one and as her brother's life is threatened, she joins him in his flight. What she do not know, is that things are now about to change. Things that she never thought possible will come into light and old legends to come true. The Narnian Revolution has finally come. [Rated T to be safe. Slight Peter/OC]
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A flight in the night**

"Come here, my dear Caspian." The queen lifted her hand and waved her young son over from where he stood in the doorway. "Come and meet your sister." The queen smiled down towards the bundle in her arms and the young boy carefully climbed into the bed to watch.

In the arms of the queen, rested a little baby. Dark, short, damp hair was glued to the little head and a pair of blue-green eyes looked back up on him.

"Hello, little sister." The young boy smiled and stroke a hand over the smooth cheek of the baby.

"Her name will be Meera." The queen met the gaze of her son, her eyes the same colour as the baby's. "Promise me, Caspian, that you will protect her. She is your little sister and always will be. Protect her and keep her safe." She stroke the cheek of her son and he nodded, his eyes showing that he understood.

"I promise, mother." He turned his eyes back to the baby in her arms. The blue-green eyes were now closed and the little chest was moving rhythmically.

Over his head, his mother met the gaze of his father, the king, and they exchanged a happy smile. They knew Caspian was the one to protect their daughter. None could do it better than a brother.

-oOo-

"And in death, their souls shall never part. Send a prayer to the mighty lord above for that they never shall feel more pain." The man closed his book and bent his head down in mourning.

In front of his feet, stood two beautifully carved coffins, which all knew contained the bodies of their beloved king and queen.

Their deaths had been sudden and hasty and none in the kingdom had expected them to be so soon. They had both been young, too young to die, and they now left their two children behind in the care of the king's brother.

The people that had gathered sent pitying looks towards where the two children stood. The young prince, firm and serious even at this young age, and by his side, the little princess, tears streaming down her small cheeks.

They stood there together, the prince with his arm wrapped closely around his sister. Their entire world had been turned upside-down within the amount of just a couple of weeks and their lives would never be the same. None of them had reached the age of ten, and yet they had seen more death than any child should.

The people felt pity for them, and that with right, for the king's brother was not loved by the people. He was a hard man whom had wanted the throne for many a year and the people knew he would do anything to get it. They did not doubt that he was going to try and use the young prince and heir for his own plans.

-oOo-

Through the dark paths of the palace, slipped a dark figure. A hood was drawn over his face and he walked silently and carefully, looking around him as he went. It was clear that he did not want to be seen, as he slipped through the sleeping palace.

Hiding behind a corner from one of the nightly guards, the hooded figure took a deep breath. If he was to succeed with his mission, he had to be quick and quiet. Lives were at stake here.

With a quick motion, he passed over the hall and slipped in through a door. The room was dim and only lighted by the rays of the moon and the stars.

The hooded figure crept slowly towards the bed, surrounded by heavy drapes. With his old, wrinkled hands, he pushed them aside and then clapped a hand over one of the sleeping figures' mouth.

The young man woke at once and his eyes snapped open with a start. His hand searched for the hilt of his little knife, but stopped short as he recognised the hooded face.

His body relaxed once more and he pulled the hand off of his mouth, turning to fall asleep once more.

"Five more minutes", came his tired murmur as he placed a hand upon the shoulder of his sleeping sister and closed his eyes.

"You will not be watching the stars tonight, my prince." The hooded figure gave him a serious look and the young man opened his eyes once more. "Come, we must hurry. Wake your sister."

Caspian frowned slightly at his professor, before he gently shook his sister and pulled her up from the bed.

"Meera, come." His hand hugged hers tightly, as their professor pulled the young prince towards his wardrobe by the elbow. "Professor, what is going on?"

Professor Cornelius turned towards the brother and sister, out of which one was just coming back to the land of the wake.

"Your aunt has given birth", he whispered and pulled the door to the wardrobe open. "To a son." The eyes of the two youngsters grew wide at his words and they were quick at following the old man as he stepped inside the wardrobe.

"What is happening?" Meera had finally awoken fully and she stood shaking in her thin nightgown next to the sturdy form of the professor, as Caspian looked out through a crack in the door.

Her question never got a verbal reply, as the door to the room was suddenly pushed open.

Frightened, she pressed her eye to the crack and watched together with her brother as their uncle's general came in, followed by a group of armed soldiers.

Within seconds, a dozen crossbows was pointed at the bed of Caspian's. General Glozelle eyed his soldiers seriously, before he signalled to them to shoot.

Over the sound of the firing crossbows and the terrified screams of Caspian's hunting falcon, none heard how the three in the wardrobe carefully backed towards the hidden door and left the soldiers to find that their prey had already fled.

"Come!" Caspian gripped the hand of his sister tightly and together they ran with their professor down a steep, winding stair. Above them they heard the heavy footsteps of the soldiers and they knew that they did not have long before their flight was to be known everywhere.

"Take these on." The professor pulled out clothes from under his cloak for the two and waited patiently while they dressed themselves in the dim light of the armoury and then picked up weapons.

Caspian choose a sword from a rack, while Meera took a quiver and a slim bow. Their eyes was the only thing that told the old man that they were utterly afraid.

"Where are we going?" Meera looked up at her brother, her eyes shining with fear as he helped her put on her armour.

"Somewhere safe, I imagine." He smiled carefully and brushed a strand of her dark hair out of her face. "Do not worry, dear sister, we will be fine."

Following the impatient professor, they soon found themselves in the stables. Here their horses, Destrier and Centrier stood ready, already carrying small packs.

"You must make for the woods." The professor watched as they mounted their horses, dark cloaks covering their weapons and armours.

"The woods?" Caspian frowned, his hands gripping the reins of his impatient horse.

"They will not follow you there", came the reply and the old man stretched a wrapped object up to the young prince, while the sister watched in silence. "It has taken me many years to find this. Do not use it except at your greatest need." The prince nodded and gripped the wrapped object in his hand.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I hope so, my dear prince. There is so much I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." Doctor Cornelius stepped back and studied the two for a moment. The young prince upon his nervous, black horse and the princess on the calmer, white, one. "Now go!"

Caspian exchanged a frightened look with his sister, before he urged his horse forward and out through the stable doors.

Meera met the eyes of the professor, tears falling silently down her cheeks, before she followed her brother out into the dark night.

Doctor Cornelius watched as the two horses fled across the courtyard and through the mighty gate, listening as fireworks crackled above. The night illuminated into colours and as a cry echoed through the night, he turned his gaze upwards.

"A son! Lady Prunaprismia has blessed Lord Miraz with a son!"

The cry also reached the two riders, where they had stopped on the other side of the mighty bridge to watch the fireworks, and with renewed strength, they continued their flight. The flight that would decide whether they were to live to see another dawn or not.

_Author's note: So, this is my new Narnia story! I got the idea of Meera quite a long time ago and as I was reading through "After Years Of Sorrow" and "What The Dawn Is Bringing", I realised how utterly crappy those are and I decided to write a new one.  
This is yet only the prologue and nothing more is written yet, so parts can delay, depending on what else I'm writing. But I really hope you will like it and that you have something to say about it.  
Also, if you want to follow the roleplaying account I have for Meera on Instagram, it's __**Narnian_Meera **__:)  
Thank you!_


	2. Survival & arrival

**1. Survival & arrival **

Side by side the horses ran. The black, dark as the night around him and the white, shining as the light of the stars hit him. Their speed was swift and their steps long as they flew over the grassy plains, away from the palace behind them.

The two horses knew that their speed was what would save their riders from danger and they therefore barely stopped as they reached the dark trees of an old forest.

Upon their backs sat the brother and sister, their heads bent low over the necks of their faithful mounts and their eyes ever darting backwards towards those who followed them.

In the silence of the forest, the voices of their pursuers was heard clearly and they knew their flight had to be ever swifter if they were to survive.

Out they flew from the shelter of the trees and towards the swift river that hindered their path. Without fear, their horses plunged into the chilly water and swam with all their might towards the other side.

Behind them, came their pursuers, their horses hesitating at the sight of the quick river by their hooves. But their masters drove them ever forward, their urge to catch their preys too big to stop for the torrential water.

"They are coming!" As her horse finally found dry land of the other side, Meera cried out to her brother. They both turned, sitting dripping upon their soaked horses as they watched Glozelle's soldiers cross the river.

The stream now seemed to be even faster and with a cry of fear, one of the horses and his rider went under, their bodies being quickly transported downstream as they fought to get up.

As the others hesitated, their eyes eyeing the water carefully, the two royals waited and watched until the first horse started to cross.

"Come on, Meera. They will be over at any minute." Caspian shot his sister a quick look and she nodded, urging Centrier towards the shelter of the trees with her brother at her heels.

Leaning low over the back of her horse, almost enjoying the speed and the wind on her face, Meera steered him through the forest. The trees stood thickly and she therefore put all her thought into it, knowing that Centrier relied on her to find them a safe way through. He handled the speed, she the road. That was the way they always did it.

"The trees are clearing! I can see the end of the forest." She called out happily to her brother and let Centrier slow his pace and trot forward more calmly. The horse could, after all, not run forever.

As no reply came, she frowned and turned in the saddle, her eyes scanning the dim forest. The moonlight shone through the branches and the trees cast long shadows upon the ground, and she knew that Caspian, dressed in dark colours and on a dark horse, would not be easy to see. "Caspian?" She dared herself to call out a little louder, as she reached the end of the trees and she pulled her mount to a stop as no reply came. "Caspian?" Fear gripped her features as nothing was heard and tears rose once more in her eyes as she realised what must have happened. They must have taken him. Her brother. Her faithful, beloved brother.

In one last, desperate, attempt, she scanned the shadows once more and then cried out on the top of her lungs. "Caspian!"

And far away, faintly, came a sound in reply. Her ears strained to hear, as the forest echoed with the sound and her heart sank in her chest. It was not her brother's voice. It was the sound of a horn. Nothing more.

Turning back towards the open plains before her, she gripped the reins tightly and burrowed her face in the soft, white mane. In one night, she had lost everything she had cared for. She had nothing left.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she felt how her faithful horse started moving once more and she looked up. With soft, graceful steps he moved over the grass and she stroke a hand over his neck. He was all she had left.

-oOo-

"Hey, watch it!" The angry voice of the younger boy rung out from behind Peter and he turned, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "Apologise for that." The boy and his group of friends stepped forward, not intimidated by the fact that Peter was both taller and stronger than them all.

"Why should I?" Peter clenched his fists, anger rising inside him. He did not have time for this.

"Apologise for being in my way. I will not say it again." The boy nodded towards two of his companions and they stepped forward, cracking their knuckles.

"Never." Peter eyed them darkly, before raising his fist and pushing it into the cheek of the boy. Something cracked satisfyingly under his hand and the boy's eyes widened by pain and shock.

"Lads, get him!" His voice was hoarse and choked as he gasped for air, but his eyes soon regained their fierce fire as he clenched his fists and started towards Peter, stuck between the two "lads."

Around the group of fighters, a crowd of cheerful school kids had gathered and they now cheered on as the three boys started to hit on Peter.

Being alone against the three, was harder than he thought, and as he struggled to get loose, they only hit him harder.

From somewhere in the crowd, his eyes met his sisters', and he saw the disappointed look in Susan's eyes as he was flung to the floor. He knew how much she hated when he got into fights.

A flash of blue suddenly shot through the crowd and suddenly the hold upon him loosed and he found on of the boys on the floor with Edmund upon him.

Brushing his hands off on his pants, Peter rose and sent his fist cracking into the side of the leader. The boy jumped backwards and his eyes flashed in anger as he and the third boy gripped Peter and once more flung him to the floor, his head hanging dangerously over the edge of the train platform.

His breath caught in his throat as a boot hit him in the side and he groaned by the pain. He struggled to get up, knowing that the boys would not hesitate in throwing him down on the tracks, and directed a kick to the leg of the bigger of the two holding him down.

From far away, he heard the whistle of a guard and soon two appeared above them. Their voices were harsh as they pulled the boys up by their collar.

The bigger of the two, dressed in a soldier's uniform, glared at Peter as he pushed him to the side.

"Act your age!" The two guards took the three younger by the arms and pulled them to the side, as the crowd dissolved and the usual chatter begun once more.

"You are welcome." Edmund put his luggage down by a bench and threw himself down next to his sisters.

"I had it sorted." Peter pressed his lips together and looked down on where his brother and sisters sat.

"What was it this time?" Susan sighed deeply.

"He bumped me."

"So you hit him?" Lucy's eyes was wide in shock as she spoke.

"No. After he bumped me, he tried to make me apologise. That is when I hit him. " Peter explained carefully, his eyes softening as he looked at the youngest sister.

"Is it so hard to just walk away?" Susan sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter flung himself down on the bench with a sigh.

"We are kids." Edmund frowned beside him.

"Well, I was not always", commented Peter and shot his brother a look. "It has been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" Leaning back against the backrest, he let his blue eyes travel the platform.

"I think it is time to accept the fact that we live here. It is no use pretending any different." Susan looked up, also her eyes travelling the platform. As her eyes found an unwanted person, making his way towards them, she turned back to her siblings, urgency in her voice. "Oh no", she groaned and bit her lip. "Quick. Pretend you are talking to me."

From the other side of the bench, Edmund eyed her suspiciously.

"We are talking to you." The youngest brother sighed, tired of how odd his older brother and sister behaved.

"Ow!" Lucy suddenly cried out and to their surprise, jumped up from the bench.

"Be quiet, Lucy." Susan glared at her sister.

"Stop pulling me!" As suddenly also Peter jumped from his spot and the train started to pull into the platform, Susan frowned. What was going on?

"I am not touching you!" Edmund rose in anger and glared at Peter.

"What is that?" Susan blinked and rose as the wind of the train blew violently around them.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy smiled brightly as realisation hit her.

"Quick, everybody hold hands." Susan grabbed the hands of Lucy and Peter expectantly.

"I am not holding your hand!" Edmund pouted at his older brother, something that Peter did not care for, as he instead gripped Edmund's hand tightly.

Around them, the wind started to blow even stronger and tiles were being pulled from the walls. Instead of slowing down, the train went ever faster and through its windows, the four Pevensies could see flickers of blue sky.

With a cry from the horn, the train passed and disappeared out through a brilliant blue opening. The siblings stared after it and their frowns soon turned into smiles as a beautiful beach met their eyes.

They were back.

-oOo-

The merry cries and splashes of water woke Meera with a start and she sat up quickly. Her eyes scanned the ground before her and she then sighed tiredly. Before her was only soft, green grass.

Rising slowly and stretching her aching limbs, she walked over to the edge of the old castle and looked down on the bay bellow.

Opposite from the night when she had arrived, the sea was now brilliantly blue and the sky covered in small, fluffy clouds. The weather was warmer than before and she took a deep breath of the salty air. She had been here for many a day now, living of apples from the trees and the little pack she had received from the professor.

She had washed herself in a little stream and let Centrier walk freely around the ruins of the ancient castle. She had read once that this was the Cair Paravel and she knew it was a perfect place to hide. None of the Telmarine soldiers dared to go out here. She would be safe. At least until her food ran out and she had to go out and hunt.

Her eyes found the four children in the water and she frowned. It was their cries that had woken her and she now watched them silently. Where had they come from?

As one of them turned and looked up towards where she stood, she quickly ducked and crawled away from the old balcony. She did not know who they were, but she was quite certain they would come up here.

Gripping her things, she made her way across the grass and ducked behind a low wall. Centrier, she knew, was already hidden well and they would not find him before her.

Listening as the cries died out, she readied her bow and took a deep breath. Now all she had to do was wait.

_Author's note: So, yep, things are happening and stuff :) I am currently planning everything out for this one and my Hobbit story, so updates might not come very frequently, but I hope you're liking this one anyway.  
Also, something's up with the site, cause it won't let me change the name of the first part. I am going to give it another try, and if that won't work, then I guess we will have to live with that it will be named "Chapter 1" forever more. _


	3. Meetings

**2. Meetings**

From where she sat, she soon heard the voices grew louder and within minutes, also their soft footsteps reached her ears.

They spoke as if they knew the place and she listened in confusion as they spoke.

"I wonder who lived here." The youngest of the voices rung out and Meera risked a peek over the wall. A young girl stood on the old balcony, while the three others, one girl and two boys, walked around the grass.

"I think we did." The older girl suddenly bent down and picked something up from the ground. From her hidden spot, Meera could not see what it was, but the sun told her it was something made of gold.

"Hey, that is mine!" The younger of the boys raised his eyebrows in confusion as he took the golden piece from the girl's hands. "From my chess set." He turned it over in his hand and Meera now saw that it was a small knight.

"Which chess set?" The oldest boy, blonde and blue-eyed, frowned as he watched the younger.

"Well, I did not exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"

Meera watched as the blonde boy opened his mouth to argue further, but a sudden gasp from the youngest girl stopped him.

"It cannot be!" The girl started to move across the grass and the three others were quick to follow her.

"Lucy!" The oldest boy called out after her and Meera ducked back down as they passed her hiding place. She knew she had to reveal herself before long.

"Don't you see?" The girl, Lucy urged the other three up the steps of an old dais and she placed them before the four ruined thrones.

"What?" The blonde boy frowned, his eyes travelling the grass.

"Imagine walls." Lucy pointed out before them. "And columns there." She adjusted the dark-haired boy, before she placed her beside the older girl. "And a glass roof." She fell silent as realisation hit the rest.

"Cair Paravel." The oldest boy murmured softly to himself, his eyes growing wide.

His blue eyes travelled over the ruined walls and as Meera watched him, she felt how they swept over her. She knew it was only seconds before he would notice her there. So, making a long wait short, she rose and directed her arrow towards the four.

"In the name of Telmar, tell me who you are and none shall get hurt." Her eyes narrowed as she studied them and their eyes wide with shock.

"And in the name of Aslan, I would love to hear what you have to say for yourself." The oldest boy frowned and watched as she stepped over the low wall and came towards them hesitantly.

"I asked first, so I demand you to answer me." Meera met his eyes without hesitation, her arrow directed towards his chest.

"If that is how you play." The boy sighed and bowed slightly. "My name is Peter. High King Peter the Magnificent to be precise." He straightened himself up, as the younger children stepped closer to him.

"I am Queen Susan. The Gentle." The oldest girl narrowed her eyes as she watched the one with the bow. She clearly did not like her.

"King Edmund the Just." The dark-haired boy bowed like the older and frowned slightly.

"And I am Queen Lucy. The Valiant." The youngest girl was the only one that actually smiled and Meera therefore slowly lowered her bow. She trusted her, by some odd reason.

"And who are you then, who dares to threaten the kings and queens of Narnia?" Edmund frowned once more, his eyes glued to the sharp point of the arrow. He did not like having sharp things directed towards him.

"My name is Meera. I am princess of Narnia and second in line to the throne after my brother, Caspian." Her confident voice quickly disappeared at this and she looked down as tears formed in her eyes. "Or, really I suppose I am first in line now." She bit her lip and swallowed hard. This was not the moment to get sentimental.

"So what you are saying is that you are the heir to the Narnian throne?" The oldest girl, Susan, watched Meera with suspicion in her eyes. "Really, Peter, are you going to believe this?" She put her hands on her hips and turned to the blonde boy, only to find him watching Meera with compassion in his blue eyes.

"I will, actually." Peter shot his sister a quick look and then stepped forward, causing the unfamiliar girl to become alert once more.

With a quick movement she blinked her tears away and raised her bow. The sharp tip of the arrow was now mere inches from Peter's chest, but he did not move away. Instead he met her gaze firmly and let a smile rest on his lips.

"Peter, let us just go." Susan sighed and watched as the two younger siblings continued their exploring of the ruins.

"I promise we will not harm you." Peter ignored his sister and still put all effort into convincing the girl to put away her bow. "We are not armed, as you can see, and we are just as lost as you are."

Meera watched him suspiciously for a moment, before she lowered her bow, plucked her arrow from the string and put it back into her quiver.

"I am sorry for that." With the weapon away, Meera relaxed slowly and a smile came to rest upon her lips. "It has just been a couple of hard days, that is all." She sighed and her eyes met his blue ones.

"I understand." He smiled back and pushed his hands into his pockets. "How come you ended up here in the first place? If you do not mind me asking, that is." He nodded towards the steps leading up to the dais and together they sat down, their bare feet resting in the smooth, green grass.

"My mother and father died when I was just a young girl and my brother and I therefore grew up with our uncle and his wife."

Meera looked up at Peter carefully as she spoke, her chin leaning in her hands. "My uncle has never been a nice person, but as children we never understood that. We thought he was just our uncle, you know?" She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes travelling down to the grass before her feet.

"As we grew up, my brother and I started to realise something was wrong. Our uncle treated Caspian in such an odd way, trying to get him to follow his orders and start planning laws that would destroy the Narnian country. He did not have any children of his own and he therefore tried to use Caspian as his own son."

Meera looked up as the three other children came joining them, their eyes showing that also they were listening carefully.

"As we found out that our aunt was pregnant a couple of months ago, we knew everything was about to change. Rumours started to spread about that our uncle was planning to kill us if he had a son, and, well, that was what he attempted to do when we fled." She sighed, her mind taking her back to that terrible night.

"Had it not been for our professor, waking us up before they barged into Caspian's bedroom and us being so quick to fly, I would not be here today. Though I guess it does not matter that much now. If Caspian is dead as I fear he is, then Miraz will probably crown himself king anyway." Tears of both anger and sadness came into her eyes as she thought of her uncle and she rubbed her hands over her face. "I am sorry", she murmured and rose quickly, her hands brushing tears from her eyes. Why was she even letting these strangers in on her life? Her problems? How did she know that they were not some kind of spies of Miraz's?

Turning her back to the four children, she looked out over the ruined castle. They had all spoken as if they knew this place, as if it had once been their home and this scared her. Cair Paravel had been ruined for so very long and those four were all too young to have ever been within its still standing walls.

-oOo-

Edmund frowned as he studied the ground before his feet. Something did not feel right about this place and he knew the others felt it too.

Looking up, he found the girl, Meera, seated on a low wall. Her blue-green eyes followed the four siblings and in her hand lay a half-eaten apple.

Something about her was odd. Her story seemed true enough, but like Susan, he could not make himself trust her. It was something about the way she had looked at them that first time, and how she had directed her bow so boldly towards his brother. He did not like that.

Turning his eyes back to the ground, he soon got the explanation to why Cair Paravel was so ruined.

"Catapults!" Edmund bent down, his hand placed upon a round, rough stone.

"What?" Peter frowned, his eyes searching his brother's.

"This did not just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund looked up once more and his eyes found Meera's where she had risen. Her expression told him everything. She knew something about this.

As he turned back towards his brother, he knew he had seen the same and the exchanged a quick look before they both headed towards a nearby wall. They knew that if the castle had been attacked, then there was a big chance their private treasure chambers could have been plundered.

Gripping a piece of the wall, that to Meera looked like any other, Peter started to push it aside. To the great surprise of the girl, a wooden door became visible. She could never have guessed it was there if they had not showed her.

"What is that?" She frowned as she and the other two girls moved closer, watching as the two boys broke the rotten door down.

"You will see. If you have not already." Also Susan was quite suspicious towards Meera and she shot her a quick look where she stood beside her.

"What do you mean by that?" Meera crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the four of them, annoyed. "What are all of you meaning by this? I have seen how you look at me and I do not know what I have done to earn your distrust." She dropped her gaze as she saw the angered looks Edmund and Susan sent her. Of course she knew what she had done wrong. She had been rude and violent, that was what.

Trying to ease the tension, Peter cleared his throat loudly and shot his younger siblings an annoyed look. Despite what they thought, he actually trusted the girl and he was going to get them to do the same.

He turned his eyes back to the now open door and seeing the darkness inside, he gripped the hem of his shirt and started to pull off a piece.

"I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" He nodded towards his younger brother, as he started to wrap the piece of fabric around a stick.

"No..." Edmund opened his bag and started to look through it, the short conflict long forgotten now. "But would this help?" He pulled up a silvery flash light from the bag and grinned widely at his brother.

"You could have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter laughed, throwing the stick aside before he studied the ruined shirt.

The two sisters laughed and shook their heads in disbelief. Edmund always had to be such a tease.

Lightning the flash light, Edmund started down the winding stairs into the darkness.

Bowing his head slightly, Peter gestured for the girls to follow and flashed Meera a comforting smile before he followed her downwards.

_Author's note: All right, so I'm sorry for the delay with this part. I have had such a terrible writer's block and I've been away without wifi, so I haven't been able to write much. Anyway, I just want to say thank you for the kind reviews and I hope you won't be too disappointed with the lower quality of this part. _


	4. Treasures

**3. Treasures**

Meera was not completely sure what she was actually expecting to find down those stairs, but it was at least not this. Not this room lit by sunlight, streaming in through a hole in the roof, and the four treasure chests, untouched for so long.

She had always known of the attack that the Telmarines performed on Cair Paravel and she had always thought it to have been emptied on everything valuable. But apparently she had been wrong and she could not help but to be happy about that. Something of the old times was still there to be seen, even though it was not as much as she would have liked.

"What is this?" Meera stared at the rubble that covered the floor and then raised her eyes to the hole in the roof. It was clearly made by a catapult, but still no one seemed to have been down here for many a year.

With the sunlight streaming in, Edmund's flash light was no longer needed, and it was soon back in his bag, as the four Pevensie children started down the last flight of stairs, Meera following hesitantly. She still was not entirely sure what they were to expect inside the old gates, leading to the sunlit room.

"I cannot believe it. It is all still here!" Peter was the first one to enter the room and he stared in surprise upon the four chests, with the statues of the two kings and queens standing behind them. If it had not been for the ruined roof and all the dust and cobwebs, it would have looked like they had never left.

Lucy, Edmund and Susan, too eager to see if their things were still in place, was quick at rushing over to their chests and within seconds, they were all chatting happily while they found things that brought back memories.

"I was so tall!" Lucy giggled softly as she pulled a dress out of a trunk, much too long for her little body.

"Well, you were older then." Susan smiled, her hands already holding her beloved bow and quiver.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you are younger." Edmund grinned, his head wearing a much-too-big helmet that made him look quite ridiculous.

As the three younger talked and laughed as the went through their chests, Peter was staying behind for a moment, his eyes scanning the floor for anything else that could be familiar.

When his foot suddenly hit something solid, giving out a metal-ring, he bent down to study the object more closely.

"What have you found?" Meera, deciding she wanted to know a bit more about their old life, looked over his shoulder as he lifted a dusty shield.

"I do not know." Peter frowned, before he started to blow the dust of. The grey substance easily gave way for glittering gold, and the two young adults stared in shock upon the golden face of Aslan that gazed up on them.

"Oh." Meera watched as Peter studied the golden shield, and stretched a shaking hand out, almost expecting to feel real, golden fur when she touched the surface of it. "It is him, is it not? Aslan?"

"Yes, it is." Peter met her gaze, his usually bright and clear eyes, dark and somber. "The one and only leader of our land. And so he shall always remain." Shooting her a quick smile, he leaned down and leaned the shield against the wall, before he moved over to his own chest.

Some rubble rested upon the top, but it soon fell away, as Peter opened the golden chest to reveal its contents.

"What is it?" Lucy looked upon her sister, as the older girl was obviously missing something.

"My horn. I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back." Susan hugged her quiver and bow close to her, as she met Lucy's gaze.

"Your horn, you say?" Meera raised her eyebrows in surprise, suddenly recalling the horn Professor Cornelius had given to her brother.

"Yes. Why? Do you know where it can be?" Susan looked eagerly upon the dark-haired girl, whom only shook her head.

"No, I do not think so. I have only read about it, that is all." She was quick at realising that telling the young queen of the lost horn, would be a bad idea. She did not need them, apparently being here to help, to run of to her old home to reclaim the horn from Miraz. For, she was certain, it was there it was nowadays. The soldiers had without doubt brought her brother's body there and Miraz taken all that he had carried on the night of his death. The horn was probably lost already.

"Oh, okay." Susan raised her eyebrows in surprise and exchanged a confused gaze with Edmund, before she turned back towards her chest.

While they had spoken, Peter had once more found his sword, Rhindon. It felt the same as it had all those years ago, for he had carried it during every battle, and as he unsheathed it, it sure looked the same. The sharp metal barely carried a scratch and it looked as if it had gone no time at all since the last time the young king had held it in his hands.

His eyes dropped to the inscription upon the side and with a low, clear voice, he started speaking, and his voice quieted his siblings, as they turned to look upon him.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death."

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished the poem, her voice grave and sad. "Everyone we knew. Mr Tumnus and the Beavers. They are all gone." Tears appeared in her eyes as she spoke, her before cheerful countenance totally gone.

"I think it is time that we found out what is going on." Peter sent his sister a comforting glance, before he once more sheathed his sword. His words brought them all to attention and turning, they all found themselves looking upon the dark-haired princess. She was the only one that could possibly give them answers.

-oOo-

But, to the great disappointment of the Pevensies, Meera was not as willing to help as they had expected her to be. She refused to answer any of their questions about the attack on Cair Paravel and ended up storming out of the treasure chamber and up the broken stairs in the worst mood possible. She knew a lot, that was true, but she was not entirely willing to share everything with a group of crazy children in strange clothes.

Murmuring angrily to herself as she reached the clear sunlight above, she headed across the grass towards the place where she had hidden Centrier. She had to get away from there and she knew now was a good time. The children were anyway going to change their clothes and arm themselves. She would have enough time to get down to the beach and continue somewhere else.

"Hello my friend." She smiled up at the white horse, where he stood, glimmering, in the sunlight. His proud head rose from the juicy grass and he whinnied happily as she approached. "Are you bored, hm?" She stroke his silky muzzle with her hands, before bringing out the apple she had hidden in her sleeve. "Here, my friend, you are going to need the strength. We have another journey to make." She patted his neck, before she headed over to the place where her things were hidden and lifted the heavy saddle. Her pack where already packed and ready. All she had to do was to get her faithful horse ready to head of before the Pevensies returned. The cliffs where steep here and she would need time to get down to the sand dunes.

It did not take many minutes for her to put the tack back onto her horse and she was soon on her way down the narrow path, leading Centrier behind her.

The horse was not entirely pleased about leaving the juicy grass of the ruins behind, but he felt the urgency of his mistress and knew that now was not the right time to fight against her will. She needed him to be cooperative and he understood this very well.

Meera was not entirely sure about where to head from here, seeing as this was a part of the country she had never visited before. She did not know of much that was here, seeing as she had not been allowed to study the maps of what had once been the stronghold of the Narnian empire. Miraz had not wanted his niece and nephew to know such things.

Professor Cornelius and their old nurse had of course told them, in secrecy, of the time before Telmar invaded, and both she and Caspian knew quite a bit, but she still was not entirely educated the way she wanted to be. Her uncle's rules had been too hard for them to break entirely.

So as she reached the beach and was able to mount Centrier, she set of in the only way she could think of: The opposite direction of the one she had come from.

-oOo-

"I knew we should not have trusted her!" Susan sighed deeply, as her eyes scanned the ruins. "I knew she would do this!"

"Oh, be silent will you, Su!" Peter sighed deeply, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. He had to say he was not very pleased with that they had lost Meera, but at the same time he had his ideas to why she had left. And it had nothing to do with her giving them up to other Telmarines. No, she did not seem like that kind of person.

It was probably more about the fact that she was scared. Of them. He understood her if she was. She had probably been since the beginning.  
There she was, all alone after losing her only brother, and then they show up. Four children that claims to be old kings and queens that left Narnia to its fate hundred of years ago. Of course that could scare someone.

"We need to find her again." Edmund rested his hand upon the sword at his side. "After the little she told us, I am sure she should not be alone out here." The dark-haired boy had finally realised the same thing as his brother and was also he rather annoyed by his older sister's actions.

"You are right." Peter nodded slowly, his eyes scanning the ground for anything that could give them a clue. "We cannot leave her by herself out there. If she is who she says she is, then she will need protection. She is about my age, Su. We cannot just leave her." He glared upon his sister and her grumpy expression, but she did not give him any objections.

"Are that not hoof prints?" Lucy, having been watching her older siblings impatiently, cut in and pointed towards the u-formed prints on the ground before her feet. "They seem to lead down towards the beach."

"They are quite new, so it must have been her!" Edmund grinned, suddenly rather exited, and started off down the narrow path, following the prints. His siblings were quickly following him.

_Author's note: Hello people! A new part for you all. Hope you like it and will leave a little review ^^_


End file.
